


My New Achilles Heel

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M, Prostitution, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to believe he's not even half John's age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Achilles Heel

John runs his hand over McKay's blond curls, watches those red lips slide up and down. It's hard to believe he's not even half John's age.

"You suck cock better than anyone I know," John says, giving McKay's hair a sharp tug.

McKay winces and sits back on his heels, legs spread wide so John can see the hard-on tenting his slacks. He jerks John off slowly while lapping at his slit and says, "That's what you're paying me for." He looks up from under his long lashes like the innocent John can't imagine him ever being. "Right, Coach Sheppard?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ganymede's New Groove (The Erastes Expansion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188172) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande)




End file.
